Journey Home
by Johijoha
Summary: This is an alternative version of the movie, where not Logan got Veronica involved. The emphasis is far more on the emotional development and dealing with the past than on the crime story. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**I always felt it was weird, that Logan would call Veronica after nine years for such a minor thing as helping him find a new lawyer, especially considering he has all the money he could ever need and the Navy's backing. So, I decided to write a story about the movie and find another way to get Veronica involved … that was the idea … and then the situation began to escalate. One change, another change, a few characters from other shows …**

 **So here we are: Veronica Mars – Not so much the Movie xD**

 **Have fun and please rate and review!**

* * *

Quickly Veronica Mars made her way down the street in the middle of Manhattan towards the big corporate building she hoped to work in very soon.

Truman-Mann, one of the most prestigious law firms of the country had invited her for an interview. When the invitation had arrived a couple of days ago, Piz had been completely besides himself with excitement. He had invited all their friends for a surprise celebration. His excitement had hardly subsided over the days. Only this morning he had surprised her with breakfast in bed. Veronica had to smile at the memory. He was just such a sweetheart!

Her own excitement on the other hand was limited. She had worked hard and long to be where she was now, had left behind everything she once was and turned her life completely around. First Stanford and psychology, that had been uncomfortably enlightening and then Columbia Law. From both programs had she graduated at top of her class. The invitation from Truman-Mann was only a confirmation of what she already knew. She was good! It wasn't that she wasn't happy, on the contrary in fact, Truman-Mann offered her great perspectives for the future and possibilities for advancement, beside the fact of course that they paid incredibly well and she would be able to repay her student loans much faster than expected. It was just … she didn't really know what the problem was. But for the last couple of months she had felt … restless.

If Veronica was honest with herself, it had all started with another invitation. Three months ago said envelop had fallen out of her post box. Enclosed an invitation she had absolutely no interest in accepting! The moment she had opened the thick paper envelop and recognized the emblem embossed in gold on the front page of the expensive handmade paper, she had cursed under her breath and thrown the offensive piece of stationary into the trash. And still, ever since that day she couldn't shake this unwelcome feeling.

A short glance at her phone showed she was to early. She forced herself to slow down. She didn't want to seem nervous by arriving too early.

After two deep breaths to calm herself walked over to a magazine vendor on the other side of the street. She studied the newspapers and political magazines. The man's selection was surprisingly extensive.

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eyes and she stepped in front of the gossip magazines. Instinctively, she reached for the magazine in question. For several seconds she studied the small picture on the cover. He had changed and yet it was still him. Too tall, too lanky with the deep brown eyes that used to be able to see to the bottom of her soul. So many years had passed since she had last seen him or spoken to him. Slowly, she took in the rest of the cover and rolled the eyes. Of course, Logan would be in the gossip magazines because of a woman. That happened when you dated a pop star who wasn't exactly known for her fidelity. Who would have though Logan would ever date Carrie Bishop … or that Carrie would end up being a superstar almost rivaling Rihanna.

"Hey! You read, you buy!" the vendor growled, waking Veronica from her stupor.

"Yeah, sure." Veronica was about to press a ten dollar bill into the man's hand, but caught herself at the last moment possible. What the hell was she thinking? She pulled back the money, put the magazine back on the rack and hurried inside the building leaving the cursing vendor behind.

Exactly fifteen minutes early, Veronica approached the reception of Truman-Mann. She was asked to take a seat in a generous and luxurious waiting area. Besides her three other people were waiting. Veronica tried to keep herself busy by browsing through several magazines, but it didn't help. One of the other people waiting caught her attention when he showed her a doodle of a dick. Veronica rolled her eyes internally, while putting him in his place. Did guys really think this kind of behavior was attractive? Did that actually ever work? She wondered. Involuntarily, her thoughts went to another guy she knew who thought this behavior was attractive. She snorted. What might have become of him?

Eventually her eyes rested on the muted tv in one of the corners of the room. She followed the news feed until a young man entered the waiting area.

"Miss Mars."

"Yes," Veronica rose from her seat and was about to follow the man when something on the screen caught her attention. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back.

She couldn't here what the news caster said but it was clear enough what had happened. Incredulous Veronica took in the news. Bonnie de Ville was dead, murdered, and the prime suspect was none other than Logan Echolls. She frowned at that.

"Miss Mars! If you would!" the young man called her impatiently.

Veronica forced herself away from the tv and followed him. Now it came in handy that she had learned years ago to compartmentalize. She pushed all her thoughts and feelings at the news to the side and focused solely on what was before her, her job interview.

She took a deep breath and entered the conference room where her future awaited her.

* * *

Veronica left the Truman-Mann building behind. The interview went well. They had brought up her past, but she had expected that. In fact she would have been disappointed if they hadn't mentioned it. She had been prepared and dealt with it the best way she knew how to, by showing it had no meaning anymore.

She went to treat herself to a coffee at her favorite shop when suddenly her phone rang. Expecting Piz to be on the other end, she didn't even look at her display before she picked up.

"Yes?"

"I need your help Veronica." a familiar voice said.

* * *

 **I know, I know. So far there is nothing new. Sorry, I promise I'm gonna upload the next chapter tomorrow. But please let me know what you think. Did I capture the VM mood? I never wrote a story like that and I find it quite difficult to capture Veronica as a character since she is very different than myself. So I'm very thankful for every tip you can give me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. And as promised we slightly divert from the original now. ^^**

* * *

„What happened? One of your kids broke into your office and stole the test sheets?" Veronica joked.

„Ha ha, very funny, Veronica." the well known voice of her brother from another mother reached her ear and he sounded not amused.

„Seriously, what's up?"

„Watched Tv today?"

Veronica hesitated, dreading where this might lead. "Yeeesss."

"Well, I want you to figure out what really happened." And there went her hope.

"I don't really do that anymore, Wallace."

"I know and believe me, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important. But honestly the new Lamb isn't any better than the old one, only even more slimy, can you believe it?"

"And since when are you two so close, that you would ask me to do something like that?"

"Please! We both know there is no love lost between him and me. This isn't about him, it's about my Mum."

"Alicia?!" Now Veronica was really confused. What did she have to do with the situation? As far as she was aware the two hadn't ever met.

"Yes, apparently, she decided, he is innocent and moved in with him to support him until that is proven." Wallace sounded upset.

"Alicia moved in with Logan?" she asked shocked, for the first time in almost nine years voicing his name.

"Yes, and she won't come back! The way I see it, the only way to get her to her senses is to prove without a doubt that he did it and she is never going to believe that if Lamb leads the investigation."

Veronica frowned slightly. "You think he did it? Do you know something I don't?"

"I don't really care if he did it or not, I just want her away from Echolls and his on going drama! Please, Supafly! Come home and do your magic!"

"Did you speak to my dad?"

"Yeah, well, let's just say, he's busy enough to deal with Lamb's messy housekeeping already, without having to deal with Echolls."

"I'll book the next flight. I'm gonna send you the times, will you pick me up at the airport?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get a lift. You're the best!"

Veronica hung up. What had just gotten into her? She hadn't been to Neptune in years and now she accepted just like that? And how was she going to explain that to Piz? Lost in thoughts she left the law firm and made her way home.

* * *

Piz came home several hours later and found his live in girlfriend of the last year in their bedroom, frantically stuffing clothes into a bag.

"Oh come on, don't tell me they hired you of the bat and are already sending you on a business trip." he joked. Smiling he wrapped both his arms around her waist hugging her close to him and taking in her sweet smell.

She let out a forced laugh. "That would be nice, but no."

"Then where are you going?"

"To Neptune."

"What? Why? Did something happen to your dad?"

"No no, everything is alright. I just can't sit around here and wait for news from Truman-Mann, so I thought I fly out a couple of days early and spent time with Dad, Mac, and Wallace." she assured him. Her smile was pained, but Piz didn't seem to realize it. He had never been particularly great at picking up on her moods.

"Early?"

"For the reunion."

"You're going?" Piz was understandably surprised. Since she had thrown the invitation out, he had tried to convince her to go several times. He always wanted to know where Veronica came from. But all attempts had been futile.

"Yes. I spoke to Wallace and somehow he convinced me to do it. It's only one night and I didn't hate all my classmates."

"Ah. Are you sure?"

"Yes." she smiled. Why did she lie to Piz? What was she thinking? Piz was working for a radio station for gods sake! It wasn't like he would never hear about … the situation. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to tell him. After all she didn't even know yet, if she would be able to see _him_ , let alone talk to him. She was only flying out to do Wallace a favor. No, there was no need to tell Piz. And she didn't really lie to him anyway, she just didn't tell him everything. Internally, she pulled a face at herself, knowing full well, she was just lying to herself. But still, there was really no need to worry Piz. And he would worry. He always did whenever _his_ name came up. She would just spend a couple of days in Neptune, endure the reunion and then return to New York to Piz and hopefully a new job. And that would be that. No more drama.

She smiled at Piz and kissed him. "Really, it's gonna be fine. I admit I'm not really looking forward to the reunion, but maybe it's gonna help me to finally leave the past behind me. Besides I am looking forward to seeing dad, Wallace and Mac again."

"Sure." Piz finally agreed. "I guess, I get that. When does your flight go?"

"Tonight. In fact my cab should be here any moment."

Right then the door bell rang, announcing the cab's arrival. With one last kiss and smile Veronica was out of the door and of on her way back to the past, leaving behind a slightly worried boyfriend.

* * *

Exhausted she fell into her seat in first class. There had been a traffic jam and she had hardly made it on time, then her reservation had somehow gotten lost and there was only a seat in first class left, something she couldn't really afford. After wasting several minutes arguing with two employees, they had finally agreed to let her fly first class for the price of economy.

What a day!

Suddenly a glass appeared in front of her.

"Champagne?"

Surprised she turned to her right. In the seat next to her sat her good looking redhead in a stunning dark green Max Mara dress, smiling at her.

"Take it, you look like you need it." she said.

"Thanks, but I ..."

"Please. It's not like I'm paying for this. This comes right out of my boss's wallet. If he wants me to sacrifice my weekend and leave New York for some run down, tiny beach town in the middle of nowhere this is the least he can do. It's not like, he can't afford it."

"Well, in that case. Thanks." Veronica took a sip. "This is good."

"Only the best for me." her neighbor grinned. "I'm Donna by the way."

"Veronica."

"Pleasure. So, where are you going?"

"Home." Veronica answered shortly, not sure if she really wanted to share so much about herself. "And you?"

Donna on the other hand was more than willing to share. "Oh, I'm flying out to this tiny beach town where the wealthy and powerful seem to spend their time. Ever heard of Neptune?"

Veronica almost spit out the expensive Champagne. "In fact I have."

"Well, my boss has a close friend out there, or more like, my boss's puppy has a close friend, who lives there sometimes, who also became a close friend of my boss's a couple of years back, when they first met. Now said friend invited them over on short notice. They basically got the call and ran to the airport right away and I had to finish up business. Obviously they forgot half their stuff, so now I have to sacrifice my weekend and fly out as well."

"I see, that … sucks?" Veronica was unsure how to react, not having understood half of what Donna had just said.

"Ah, well, it will cost him at least a new Gucci bag and a spa weekend. Maybe I can even convince him to let my parents stay at his condo the next time they come to visit." she mumbled thoughtful, obviously already planning how to manipulate her boss into doing her bidding.

Veronica grinned to herself. It seemed quite obvious, this woman had her boss wrapped around her little finger. She took another sip of her Champagne. This was really good stuff. Flying first class did have its perks, especially if your neighbor's boss paid the bill.

Donna turned out to be an entertainingly witty conversationalist and Veronica enjoyed herself thoroughly. After a while they both dosed off. Veronica woke up again just as the plane approached San Diego. She woke Donna.

Donna yawned as she stretched. "God, this is definitely gonna cost him the condo." she mumbled while she tried to fix her hair and make-up.

The two women made their way to the baggage claim. Since Veronica had boarded last her bag came out among the first. She said her goodbyes and made her way outside, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Cursing some other traveller walked around her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Wallace how could you do this to me?!" Veronica growled under her breath, when she saw a tall blond man in shirt and board shorts waiting outside the gate. The one man she wanted to see even less than _him_ and Wallace sent him? Why? Sighing she made her way towards him.

"Hey! Supafly!" Wallace called to her left. Confused she turned and was wrapped into the arms of her best friend.

* * *

 **And? Someone recognized the reverence? XD**

 **Something else. Did it become clear, whom Veronica saw at the airport? I'm not entirely sure my description was enough. If not I will try to rewrite it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, you're all wondering who Donna is and I will tell you, just not now! She will be back next chapter, maybe the one after that and then I will tell you. ^^**

* * *

Stunned, Veronica embraced the tall slender man. What was _he_ doing at the airport? And at this time of day? But before she could wonder any more about the occurrence, Wallace grabbed her bag, and started bombarding her with question about New York, Piz, and the job interview.

Wallace and Piz had stayed friends even after Veronica had broken up with him and transferred to Stanford. If anything their friendship had grown stronger, while Veronica as usual had tried to put as much distance between herself and her ex.

It had been Wallace who had suggested they might try to reconnect when Piz had moved to New York to start his new job, and in all honesty, Veronica wasn't sure anymore if he came to visit her or Piz whenever he came to New York.

They were driving down the highway towards Neptune, leaving San Diego behind, the sun slowly rising in the east.

The small talk was followed by silence. Wallace concentrated on the traffic, while Veronica watched the scenery pass by. With every breath she got closer to Neptune and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Veronica hadn't been back since the day she had packed all her belongings into her car and driven off to Stanford. In the beginning Wallace, Mac, and her Dad had regularly mentioned her coming back to visit. For birthdays, for Christmas, or Thanksgiving, but she never did and over the years they had stopped asking. Instead they were the ones to visit her … it was almost sad. She had been born her, had grown up her, and all that was left of her past were three people, two of whom she had only met as a teenager. Everybody else had become a part of her past, just like Neptune itself, and she had been so determined to keep it that way. And now she was going back! One call was all it had taken.

Veronica could feel her pulse rise. So much pain, so much suffering, all connected to this one seedy beach town. What was waiting for her there?

"Thanks for coming, V." Wallace eventually interrupted her thoughts. By now they had almost reached Neptune.

Veronica turned towards him, forcing a smile. "Of course, Papa Bear. So, why don't you tell me what happened?"

Wallace sighed. "Honestly, V, I don't get it myself. I came back from a teachers' conference in L.A. When I called Mum nobody picked up at home, so I called her cell and she told me, she would stay with Echolls until this whole nonsense was sorted out. Her words not mine!"

"I didn't even know Alicia knew Logan." Veronica mentioned.

"That's just it! Neither did I! I wanted to come and pick her up but she refused to tell me where he lived or rather, he is apparently not staying at his place."

Veronica nodded in understanding. "Not much of a surprise there! Considering Bonnie's fame and Logan's reputation the press wouldn't give him a second of peace if they knew where he was."

"But doesn't he have to stay local for the police?" Wallace asked exasperated. "He is the prime suspect after all!"

"He probably is. And who's to say the police doesn't know where is is."

"Veronica! We're talking about the Neptune Sheriff's department here."

"Point taken. Well, they probably keep in touch via his lawyer. Do you know who that is?"

"No." Wallace groaned frustratedly.

"Have you spoken to Darrell? Maybe he knows how Alicia and Logan know each other." she suggested.

Wallace sighed. "No, he's currently on some university trip to South America. No modern technology allowed! He'll be back this weekend. Then I'll talk to him."

Veronica nodded.

"So, where do you want to start?" Wallace eventually asked.

Veronica smirked, suppressing a yawn. "Drop me off at Dad's. I need another hour or so of sleep, then I'll see if I can't figure out where Alicia is hiding out."

Wallace nodded reluctantly. "Does your dad expect you?"

"Yes, I sent him a message before I left New York. Wouldn't want risk him shooting me." Veronica yawned.

"What did you tell him, why you came?" Wallace asked.

"Nothing." Veronica looked at him confused. "I sent the message and boarded my plane. You were rather insistent on me coming as soon as possible, so there wasn't any time planing."

Wallace groaned.

"What?"

"V! Really?! You haven't been back in Neptune for close to a decade and now you just send him a message saying you'll come back? Without any explanation? The man is gonna be worried as hell that something happened."

Veronica hesitated for a moment. Could Wallace be right? Could her Dad expect the worst? No! Surely not. She hadn't been in any trouble since she left Neptune and her old life behind. There was no reason for him to worry.

Wallace stopped his car in front of the Keith's house. Her dad had moved there, away from the little apartment Veronica had spent her formative years in, shortly after Veronica had left for Standford. One positive side effect of losing the election to Vinnie had been a steep increase in jobs. It was strange to think that back then, Keith had almost wished Lamb was still Sheriff.

"So, you want me to come in with you?"

Veronica smirked. "What? To defend me against the evils of my Dad? I know, he's a mean shot but still."

Wallace nodded not returning the smile. "Thanks for coming. Really! It's a relief to know that you're on the case."

"Sure thing. I'll see what I can figure out. How about you come over tomorrow?"

"Great. How about six?"

"Let's make that seven, just to be safe."

He nodded in agreement and Veronica grabbed her bag and walked towards the house. The light in the living room was on. Her dad was apparently working late, or rather early.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting to find her father pondering over some files. Instead her Keith Mars sat on the couch, his feet on the small table, his gaze focused on the flickering TV.

He didn't look up when Veronica entered. Maybe Wallace had been right after all. She fell onto the couch next to her dad.

"Soooo, you consider buying this new hair curler? I hate to tell you but I don't think it would fit your style."

"You know, in my youth I had perfect luscious hair!" her father responded with a smirk.

"Yeah, I need proof of that. Strange how all the pictures from that time just mysteriously disappeared." Veronica countered. Wallace had been wrong after all. Relieved Veronica fell back into the usual banter with her Dad. It was just like it had always been between them.

"Insolent brat!" Keith laughed and turned to her, facing her for the first time. "So, how is it hanging?"

"Uh, Dad, you really have to work on your slang! Teens didn't talk like that when I was a teen, I'm sure they don't now!"

"Yes, yes! I take Wallace picked you up?" She nodded. "You know I would have gladly done it."

"I know, Dad. Well, it's his fault I'm here, so he might as well lose some sleep over it."

Keith Mars laughed at that. "So he finally wore you down! The magnetic pull of Neptune High is still alive and kicking!"

"Urgh! Shoot me now!"

"Cheer up, Wallace and Mac will be there to have your back. And who knows, maybe some of the other kids have grown into decent people."

Veronica looked at her Dad with raised eyebrows. "09ers … decent people … that's likely."

"Is Piz gonna come down for the reunion?" Keith asked.

"We haven't talked about it yet. Coming here early was kind of a sudden decision."

"As long as you didn't come because of Logan!"

Veronica hesitated.

"Veronica!" Keith groaned warningly.

"I haven't spoken to Logan in nine years, Dad. Wallace called me and asked me to come down, so I did." Veronica defended herself. After all, that was the truth … or was it? "Anyway, I'm going to catch some sleep. Talk more tomorrow?"

"Sure, kiddo."

Veronica rose from the couch, grabbed her bag and walked towards the guestroom.

"Veronica?" her Dad's voice stopped her. She turned back towards him. "I'm glad you're home."

She smiled, not entirely sure if she agreed.

* * *

 **This chapter is a mess and I apologize for that. I struggled with this one for such a long time that I finally decided to just upload it, consequences be damned, hence the messiness.**

 **I hate these kind of in between chapters! The next chapter will be another one of those but after that we should finally meet Logan. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo, Veronica is back in Neptune to find out what happened to Alicia and Logan. Now … let the investigating begin.**

* * *

When Veronica left the guest room several hours later, her dad had already left. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with the newspaper. As was to be expected Carrie's murder was the top story.

She quickly read over the article. It wasn't particularly good. A lot of speculation and rumors and the ever mentioned fact that Logan Echolls had to have done it, but she did get from it that Logan had apparently been found next to body by the complex security.

Veronica snorted. No wonder they didn't look at anyone else. If the new Lamb was anything like his brother that was all he would need.

They had taken him into custody immediately afterwards and had only reluctantly released him after he had posted bail soon after. Ever since the press couldn't find him. Wisely, he had chosen to disappear and hide from the media madness.

Carrie aka Bonnie had been a mega star, the public demanded answers and they didn't really care if it was the truth. Veronica put the newspaper aside and turned to her phone.

For years she had refused to talk or even think about Logan and it hadn't been difficult. Wallace, Keith, and Mac were her only contacts back in Neptune and they either had no interest in talking about him anyway, or they had learned quickly not to bother. She had changed her phone number and consequently Logan hadn't been able to contact her himself. Miraculously, he had mostly kept out of the tabloids as well. When he had joined the Navy, pictures of him had reflected from every other magazine for a while but apart from that, nothing. Until about two or three years ago, when he had started dating Bonnie de Ville. Suddenly, his name had been back in the tabloids and Veronica couldn't avoid hearing at least something. But now she needed more information! She couldn't confront Logan without some much needed facts.

Determined, she started her research, diving into the depths of the web, a swamp of rumors, gossip, obsessed fans and very little serious journalism. She tried to avoid any mention of Lily and Aaron, not entirely successful. Consequently, the research ended up being a lot more emotional than intended or expected. She quickly turned away from the internet and started utilizing her father's access as a registered private detective.

After two hours of research she was only slightly more wiser than before.

After she had left Neptune nine years ago Logan had collected an impressive number of DUI and arrests for underaged drinking. But suddenly, about two months later, that had all stopped. Not a single run in with the law, impressive considering Logan had stayed in Neptune and had had the reputation as the resident badboy.

Six months later he had joined the Navy. That brought him back into the news for a couple of weeks but he didn't comment and so the tabloids quickly lost interest. After that there had been only two other mentions of Logan in the press, neither in the yellow press. Logan had been involved in two major military actions, coming out of them an All-American-Hero and honored with medals.

For years it had remained very quiet around Lt. Logan Echolls. For a moment Veronica considered calling Mac. Maybe she could hack into the Navy and get her Logan's file, but decided against it. She had grown up after all and hacking into military files could be counted as treason … something she didn't want to get involved in.

And then, two and a half years ago, Logan was suddenly back in the tabloids, as Bonnie de Ville's date to the MTV Awards.

Veronica couldn't exactly pinpoint when and how they had reconnected, but they very likely had been dating for quite a while in secret. Logan had never been fond of the media circus and Veronica seriously doubted he would have put himself through that for just anyone.

In the beginning the reports and pictures had been full of romance and happiness, but soon the relationship seemed to deteriorate. There were reports of drug use and cheating on both sides. Veronica took them with the appropriate grain of salt. Logan and drugs seemed very unlikely to her. His go to drug had always been alcohol but despite the easy access for him, curtesy of his father's Hollywood connection, he had always stayed away from harder drugs, even more so after he learned of Veronica's rape under the influence of GHB. Maybe he really had changed that much in nine years?

Veronica didn't have about the truth concerning Carrie. Videos of her appeared online, snorting cocaine, in compromising positions with other men, primarily Sean Friedrich, yet another Neptune High alumnus. Around the same time Logan stopped appearing publicly with Carrie and the rumors about them splitting up got louder. Veronica suspected it had more to do with the fact that he had been on deployment, but what did the yellow press care about logic.

And now Carrie was dead and Logan was the prime suspect.

Veronica leaned back in her chair, pondering. Now she had an idea what had happened, she needed to find Logan. But how? The Sheriff's department!

She reached for the phone and dialed the number, still engrained in her mind from when her father had been sheriff.

"Neptune Sheriff's department ..."

"Yes, this is ..." Veronica began.

"If you are part of the media, stop calling", the monotone voice continued.

"Great, a tape!" Veronica cursed silently.

"In cases of emergency please dial one. Every misuse will be fined with $2000. Thank you and have a nice day."

Veronica hung up, grabbed her back and walked out of the door. Never do on the phone what you can do in person after all.

Now, how to get to the Sheriff's department? She had sold her old car years ago, her dad had used his …

Ok, first, rent a car, then annoy Sheriff Lamb. Quickly, she consulted her phone. Luckily the closest rental service, Felix's, was only ten minutes by foot away.

When Veronica entered the office a young woman around her own age looked up from a screen and welcomed her with a wide and friendly smile.

"Welcome, what can I do for you."

"Hi … Jade", Veronica started with a quick glance at the woman's name tag. "I need a car, something solid, not fancy, and ideally cheap. But please no wreckage."

Jade smirked. "We at Felix's have a policy not to risk our customers' lives, bad for business, you know. So no wreckages here."

Veronica grinned. "Good to know."

"So, solid and cheap. Did I get that right?" The woman asked her again. Veronica nodded. "For how many people? Do you need a lot of storage room?"

"I'm alone and no."

After a couple of more questions Jade grinned at Veronica. "Well, that leaves you with two choices. You seem more like the convertible kind of woman, but the mini would be cheaper."

Veronica pondered for a moment. She was currently without a job … so … with a sight she gave her answer and left minutes later with a small black mini with a plaid roof.

When she finally arrived at the Sheriff's department it became quickly clear to her, she needed to change her plans. The sidewalk was flooded with journalists. There was no getting through.

While she was still pondering her options she caught sight of the well known scrawny figure of her Dad's best friend. Quickly, she parked the car. He had just made his way through the masses of journalists when she caught up to him.

She wrapped her arm through his and dragged him away all while smiling widely. "Cliffy!"

The older man glanced at her and slightly rolled his eyes. "Well, if it isn't the one and only Veronica Mars. What brings you here?"

"I missed you, of course, why else?" she innocently looked up at him.

"Ha! Sorry, little Mars, doesn't work on me." he grinned warily. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you wouldn't still happen to be lawyer to a certain former bad boy turned All-American-Hero?"

"I'm not!" He cut her off abruptly.

Veronica looked at him with raised eyebrows. "That came fast."

"You're not the first one to try and get information about him out of me. I haven't given them anything and I'm not gonna give you anything." he stated seriously. Gone was the usual twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Cliff, I'm not a journalist. I'm not trying to get some story."

"Then why do you ask?"

Veronica tried to think of the best answer so Cliff would give her what she suspected he had, and she so desperately wanted … Logan's address.

"I want to help." she finally answered. It wasn't a lie after all … even if it wasn't exactly the truth either.

Cliff studied her for a moment. Did he believe her? Didn't he? Eventually, he grabbed her wrist. A quick look around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them, he drew a pen and scribbled an address on her wrist. He pulled down her sleave again and his pen disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"I thought you don't represent him." Veronica smiled.

"And I don't. But his lawyers took a while to get here so I handled his bail agreement."

She nodded. "Thanks, Cliff."

"Don't make me regret this, Mars."

Veronica nodded and made her way back to the car. Cliff looked after her for a few more moments before turning around and returning to his office.

Only when she had left the Sheriff's Department well behind her, did she finally look at the address. A quick search on her phone told her it was the address to a beach house on the outskirts of Neptune.

On her way she took several detours and constantly had an eye on her rearview mirror, to make sure nobody was following her. After all, she wouldn't want to be the one to put the press on Logan's trail.

When she finally arrived at the address, she was confused. She would have expected a huge villa. Logan always had had a thing for spacey rooms and houses. But this beach house was beautiful. It seemed to fit right into the surrounding area. She herself could only dream of owning a house like this, but for Logan it seemed somehow understated.

In the driveway parked three cars. A blue and a silver convertible, and a big black jeep.

Slowly, Veronica stepped out of her car and approached the house.

She hesitated for a moment. Behind this door was Logan... probably. Was she really ready to see him again? She took a deep breath. After all, she wasn't here for Logan. She was here for Alicia! Right, Alicia. Wallace's mother. She was the one Veronica should focus on.

Determined she knocked the door and waited.

She could hear a loud voice calling something, then footsteps, and the next moment the door opened.

A well known tall blond figure stood before her wearing a wide grin and holding a open beer can in his hand. A loud burp escaped him. The moment he recognized Veronica, his smile dropped and make place for an angry frown.

"Dick." she acknowledged, ready to slip past him into the beach house, but he blocked her.

"No fucking way! No fucking way in hell, am I gonna let you into my house!"

"Please, don't you mean Logan's house?"

"Wow, Ronnie, you really dropped the ball, didn't you. For your information, I'm dealing in real estate now. This", he gestured behind him, "is my property and hell is gonna freeze over before I let you fuck up Logan's life again."

* * *

 **I know this one dragged on a bit, apologies. But I hope the ending makes up for it a bit. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't you worry, people. Logan is on his way … but first another old friend. ^^**

 **Oh, I should also probably warn you … My Logan is going to be very very different from the movie. :P**

* * *

Veronica swallowed. She should have prepared better for this. But she wouldn't let one Richard Casablancas intimidate her even if he was even broader than nine years ago and she had never seen him this angry before.

"Oh, Dick. You're still following Logan around? How sweet." She snarked.

"Yeah, well, for some of us loyalty and friendship isn't just words to throw around when it's of advantage to us."

That hit a little bit too close to home and Veronica didn't deal well with being attacked. "Look at you! You learned some big words!"

"Yes! Imagine! People grow up!" not moving from his position in the doorway, blocking her way.

"Clearly!" she said drily, but insight she had to admit Dick had obviously changed. On the outside he was pretty much the same, only more … grown-up. Yet on the insight … the old Dick had had a big mouth with little to back it up. Veronica had never had any trouble putting him in his place and she knew for certain he had been scared of her. The grown up Dick on the other hand didn't seem the least bit intimidated by her. The anger in his eyes was real and so … powerful, almost hateful, Veronica had to force herself not to step back from him. Even during that horrible year after Lily's death had she never seen him so hateful. He had tormented her, he had been incredibly cruel and mean, but he had always seemed more amused or at worst indifferent to her. To him she had just been a convenient victim, his torment hadn't been personal. Now, to be confronted with actual hate and disgust was … shocking.

But a Veronica Mars didn't let other people see her weaknesses, so she braced herself.

"Veronica?!" a female voice suddenly interrupted them. A red head squeezed past Dick.

"Donna?!" Shocked Veronica recognized the woman from the plane.

The other woman just laughed. "I knew fate wouldn't keep us apart for long! Come in, come in!" She grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her inside, but Dick wouldn't budge. "Come on, big guy!"

"You don't know, what you're doing, Ms Paulsen." his anger slipped and he resembled once again the helpless teenage boy Veronica had known all her life.

"Poppycock!" Donna said and pushed past him, dragging Veronica with her.

That was not how she had imagined this day would go! Slightly overwhelmed she followed Donna insight. Taking in everything around her. She had to give Dick one thing, he had great taste in houses and interior decoration. The living space and open kitchen took up most of the ground floor. Everything was kept in white and sand tones. Several large photographs of the ocean decorated. The living room was centered around a beautiful open fireplace made of some sand-colored stone. A comfortable couch turned towards it and two matching armchairs framing it. Veronica instinctively felt welcome.

"No, that is not acceptable, Sheriff. If you won't do it, I will, and believe me, you do not want the press to find out about your incompetence!"

Veronica turned towards the kitchen area from where the voice had come. Where the living area was welcoming and warm, the kitchen area looked like a bomb had exploded. Papers and computers, a huge noticeboard with photographs, notes, and what seemed to be a timeline of the crime. In the middle of that chaos two men were busy working. Everything about them screamed high class lawyers … especially the older of the two men. The arrogant posture, the ridiculously expensive suits, the hair cuts and Veronica would swear she could smell the one thousand dollar aftershave from across the room. His looks were pristine! He just hung up the phone and turned away angrily.

The younger man, on the other hand, was focused on some file, his jacket thrown over the chair next to him, the shirt half open and the tie loosely hanging around his neck. His hair was ruffled and on his cheeks the shadow of a beard was visible. It was quite apparent he hadn't slept.

"That man, is an idiot! It pains me to think he was actually elected!" the older man huffed.

"That bad?!" his younger colleague asked.

"He hasn't ordered an autopsy yet."

"What?" shocked the younger man finally pried his eyes away from the file in front of him.

"Says it isn't necessary, since he already knows who did it, when and how."

Speechless the two men stared at each other for a moment.

"That's Sheriff Lamb for you. The Lambs have a bit of a reputation of being lazy, incompetent fools." Veronica couldn't help but add.

Finally, the two men noticed the newcomers.

Donna walked past her and pushed a glass into the older man's hand. "Drink!"

Without a comment he downed the liquid. "Who is this?"

"Oh, right! I met her during the flight here. We enjoyed a bottle of champagne at your cost. Thank you by the way."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Harvey, Mike, meet Veronica. Veronica meet my boss, Harvey Specter and his puppy, Mike Ross." Donna introduced. Veronica studied the man curiously. She knew of course, who Harvey Specter was. There wasn't a lawyer in New York who didn't. He was after all one of the most brilliant lawyers of the city and he had been involved in several major cases in the last couple of years.

"Veronica?" Mr Ross asked surprised. "Veronica Veronica? As in **the** Veronica?"

Dick only growled as an answer.

"Anything I should know about?" Mr Specter asked with raised eyebrows.

Dick hissed and grabbed his board. "I'm not gonna deal with this crap. Just don't leave her alone with Logan." And he rushed outside towards the ocean.

"Veronica is Logan's ex!" Mike Ross explained. "Apparently, it was very ugly. But that was before I met him."

"Of course! Veronica Mars. Now I remember." he nodded. He crossed his arms and studied her. "You're a lawyer." he stated.

Veronica tried to hide her surprise, but failed.

"I might not have made the connection immediately, but he make it my business to know everything there is to know about my clients … that especially includes nosey ex-girlfriends with a penchant for getting herself and everyone around her in trouble trying to right some perceived wrong."

"Oh, come on, Harvey! Like you always follow the straight and narrow!" Donna meaningful glanced at Mike Ross, who tried to bite back a smile.

"You know, who I am?" Veronica turned to Donna.

"Who do you think gets Harvey his information?" she asked her with raised eyebrows. "I had just finished compiling a file about you, when you sat down next to me. Fun coincidence! By the way, you have the job and Truman-Mann if you want it." she frowned thoughtful. "Though, I really hope you won't. You don't strike me as the kind of women who thrives on making rich people even richer."

"No, that's more our thing!" Harvey interrupted her. "Back to the point. Why are you here Miss Mars? You haven't taken the bar in California, so you're not here to be his legal representation. And it's certainly not a friendly visit, considering you haven't been in contact with Mr Echolls in nine years, or returned to your hometown for that matter. Apart from that we've gone through some length to ensure nobody knows where we are, which also begs the question how you knew where to find us."

It was unsettling just how much that man knew about her. In law information was everything and he obviously didn't leave anything to chance. He might just deserve his reputation as one of New York's best.

"I have my ways." Veronica finally answered his question.

"Miss Mars, let me make some things very clear. I know of your reputation, I know you will be tempted to put your nose where it doesn't belong. Don't. If I hear anything, even a whisper about this place, if the press suddenly finds this place, I will know who to blame and you will regret it. If you do anything to hurt my case, I will ruin you! Don't underestimate me, Miss Mars. Ruining a budding lawyer's career is easy for me."

"I would never hurt Logan!" Veronica called, genuinely shocked. The insinuation alone made her angry. How dare he suggest that?!

"Miss Mars, we both know you already have … multiple times." Mr Ross interjected.

Veronica didn't know what to say to that. It was clear Harvey Specter wasn't the only one who knew a lot about her. Where they friends? What had Logan told him about her? Apparently nothing good.

As if reading her mind Mike Ross rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. The man hasn't said a bad word about you, but I'm not an idiot. I can read between the lines … and read the gossip magazines and check the internet."

"Yes, our teenage exploits are well documented … what can you do?" a new voice full of dry humor interrupted the conversation.

Veronica froze. Unable to turn around, she just stared ahead. She knew that voice ... almost as well as she knew her own. He had heard it full of laughter and joy, heard it full of anger and pain, but she mostly remembered it full of passion and love. Nine years! Nine long years, she hadn't allowed herself to think of it and now it was all she could remember. The love they had shared, and yes, she had loved him. Even if she had never told him, she had accepted that fact years ago, but only now, hearing his voice again after all these years, did she really face just how much she had felt for him, just how much she had lost … just how much she had thrown away.

Slowly, she turned around.

"Logan." she whispered.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm evil. Yes, I know you hate me. I just really couldn't resist! :P**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know you hate me. Thank you. I believe we've established that enough. ^^**

* * *

" _Logan." she whispered._

Veronica had thought she was prepared, thought she knew what to expect, but she hadn't.

There he was, standing in front of her … ok, more like leaning against the wall his arms casually crossed over his chest, and an almost familiar smirk on his lips.

"Hello, Veronica. Long time no see." he said almost flippantly, as if it was entirely normal for an ex-girlfriend to come over after almost a decade of not speaking or seeing each other … but then again, they never had been normal.

Veronica's eyes followed him when he walked past her with a little wink and entered the kitchen area. Seeing him again was … complicated, but seeing him barefoot in his dress pants with the white shirt still open. It was strange seeing him in uniform, it was even stranger seeing him half dressed in his uniform … it was uncomfortably intimate.

"Do we expect a visitor?" Mike Ross asked gesturing towards Logan dress uniform. "Or did you just feel like playing dress up?"

Logan grinned. "What? You don't like it? And here I thought I looked so pretty in white!"

"Prettier in white than in pink, anyway!" Harvey mumbled.

Stunned, his colleagues stared at him.

"Harvey, there are depths to your character I'm not really sure I wanted to know." Mike eventually broke the silence.

"Young boys do strange things to get to third base." his boss retorted unapologetically.

"Amen!" Logan agreed. "I don't know how many foreign language movies with overlength I've watched for that purpose." He threw Veronica a meaningful glance.

"Foreign movies and overlength!"Harvey whistled impressed. "You're hardcore!"

"Boys!" Donna interrupted. "Please! Discuss you sexual exploits when I'm not present!"

Logan smiled.

"Sorry, Donna. Yes, Mike. As much as I enjoy being pretty, I just got of the phone with JAG. They're sending someone over." Harvey frowned displeased. "They insist, Harvey!" then he turned back to Veronica. "Please, excuse their bad manners, they're a bit preoccupied with proving my innocence."

"They should be. After all, that's what you're paying them for, right?!" Veronica shrugged.

Donna in the background snorted. Logan shot her a dirty look before he turned back to Veronica. "Come, take a seat. Can I offer you something to drink?"

Slowly, Veronica sat down at the kitchen table. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that little exchange.

"We have coffee, obviously, tea, I think, water, sodas, maybe even some juice, or something stronger?" Logan asked while looking through the closets.

"Coffee is fine, thank you." Why did she feel so incredibly awkward? This was Logan! She'd known him since she was twelve years old! They had been friends, they had been enemies, they had been lovers. She should know him, but it felt like she didn't know him at all. Sure, he still looked like Logan, only more grown-up, more manly. The Navy was obviously good for him. He still smirked the same way, he still made jokes but … it was different! He had lost something during the last nine years … he had lost … sharpness, for a lack of a better word. Despite of his girlfriend having been murdered and him being the prime suspect, he seemed happy. More than happy, Veronica realized. He seemed content. Something he had never been when they were younger.

Logan handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

He sat down opposite her. Harvey, Mike and Donna showed no intention of leaving them alone to leave. Logan looked at them with raised eyebrows, then grinned at Veronica. "So, I take it, you are the reason Dick went for a third surf today and he ordered them to guard me."

"I'm your lawyer!" Harvey stated. "I'm only staying to make sure you don't say anything stupid."

"I'm you friend and lawyer." Mike explained.

"I'm only staying because he's like a cute retriever puppy trying to protect its owner." Donna said. "What? Like you can resist big brown puppy eyes." she added defensively when the others stared at her stunned.

Veronica bit back a smile. "Dick has blue eyes."

She stopped to look at Veronica. "Not the point!"

Logan shook his head. "I hope he wasn't too rude."

Yes, he had been rude … but so had she. "He was … protective." she finally settled.

"Yeah, well, he barks more than he bites, to stick with the puppy analogy." Logan shrugged. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I ..." she stopped. How did you tell your ex-boyfriend, accused of murdering his girlfriend, you hadn't come to support him but to take away one of the people who was? She sighed. "Wallace called me." she finally settled.

"Ah!" Logan nodded. "He isn't happy Alicia is here and wants you to do what? Convince her to leave? Prove I did it? Prove I didn't do it?"

"Whatever makes Alicia come home." Veronica reluctantly admitted.

Just for a moment, Logan's smile slipped and when it was back in place it was less genuine. "Well, she isn't here right now, but you can tell him that I don't want her involved in this any more than he does. Staying was her decision."

"So ..." Harvey interrupted raising an eyebrow in question. "... you wanted the only person in this house able to cook more than just steak, pizza, or burgers to leave? Not very smart."

"Yeah, well, we can live of that, if it means Alicia's life isn't affected by this mess." Logan rolled his eyes.

Donna leaned next to him against the table studying his face intensely. "Darling, that's what family is there for. You get into trouble and they drop everything to help, especially when it isn't your fault to begin with!"

Surprised, Veronica saw an honest and open smile spread over Logan's face. The kind of smile he used to show so very rarely when he was younger … actually the only time she had ever seen it on his face had been when they had been dating and only when they were alone. He had always been so reluctant in showing his happiness, as if it could be taken away from him at any given moment … and given his upbringing, that wasn't really a surprise.

"So … let me get this straight. Alicia's son doesn't like, she is staying here, so he calls his best friend, who used to be a private detective to do … what exactly?" Mike asked.

Veronica rubbed her face. "He's just worried. He doesn't want Alicia to be involved in anything that could harm her." getting slightly defensive. She knew it didn't exactly show Wallace in the best light … or her for that matter, but shouldn't Logan of all people understand that he wanted to protect his mother? "You're accused of murder, after all! Can you really blame him?"

"Miss Mars, I feel like you need to go back to university if you don't understand the concept of _in dubio pro reo._ Accused doesn't mean guilty!" Harvey Specter stated.

Veronica took three deep breaths to keep herself from exploding right there and then. "I do know what it means. But I am also aware that Logan has been accused of murder before. You can't really be surprised someone who doesn't know him would be worried."

"And whose fault is that?" Dick asked rethorically and joined them still wet from the ocean. "No waves." He added.

"Okay, that's it!" Angrily, Veronica jumped to her feet and was right in Dick's face, but other than in their youth he wasn't intimidated. "What the hell have I done to you? Hm? We haven't seen each other in ten years?"

"Not long enough, Mars. I didn't invite you here. You have no right to come back at a time like this and act like nothing happened! I'm not gonna let you screw up Logan's life again." he retorted equally angry.

"Am I the only one who feels like we need popcorn for this?" Mike asked looking up at his boss and Donna.

"Oh, please, kiddo." Donna rolled her eyes. "Popcorn is for boring people. We go for caviar!" With a smirk she turned towards the fridge while Mike retrieved crackers from some cupboard.

Logan tried to get between the two arguing blonds without much success.

Veronica and Dick had by now found themselves in the middle of a full blown shouting match and completely ignored what was happening around them. Accusations were thrown around.

"Well, at least I didn't turn my little brother into a murdering rapist!" Veronica screamed.

"That's enough!" Logan shouted. Dick and gone deathly pale. "You've gone far enough, Veronica!"

Shocked, Veronica stared up at him. Never before had he stepped in between herself and Dick to defend Dick! But now his eyes were ablaze with anger and it was solely directed at her.

Behind him Dick shock his head as if trying to wake himself from a trance. "I'm out. Call me when that woman has left my house!" he turned around and left.

"Ah, shit!" Logan cursed. "I'll go after him, you deal with her!" he ordered and ran after Dick.

Harvey rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Donna stared at him meaningful. "What?! I'm his lawyer, not his therapist!"

Mike sighed heavily and closed his laptop with a thud. "Okay, I contacted Dr. Rhodes. He agreed to be our medical expert and go over the autopsy reports once they're in. As for you," he stood up and faced Veronica. "Don't worry, we'll prove Logan's innocence in no time. So tell Mr Fennel he doesn't have to worry much longer. Though he might consider being less self absorbed in future or he might have known about what was going on his mother's life."

"I ..." Veronica stuttered. It very rarely happened that she didn't know what to say. She was still staring after Logan. Through the window front she could see him talking to Dick. While Dick stood there stiff and defensive, Logan talked at him, animatedly using his hands to make his point. Slowly, Dick seemed to relax. He nodded. Logan wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder and the two started walking down the beach away from the house. "I should go."

* * *

 **Honestly, I hadn't intended this to end so … unfortunate, but somehow Dick and Veronica felt like they needed to come to blows. And Logan needed to defend Dick against Veronica. Sorry if you're not happy with it. And just to make that clear, I'm not saying she doesn't have every right to be pissed at Dick, I'm saying she's choosing a sucky way and time to deal with it!**

 **Pardon the horrible horrible 80s movie pun … I have no idea where that came from!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here we go again!**

* * *

Lost in thought, Veronica sat on her fathers porch a bottle of beer open but as of yet untouched in her hands. After leaving Logan's … or rather Dick's, she had driven to the beach. It had taken her hours of internal debating and cursing to even remotely calm down. She had been incredibly close to calling Mac and have her erase Dick's entire existence. If she still had been a teenager, she probably would have done it, but the years had actually mellowed her down a bit. What she didn't understand was how Logan could defend Dick. Sure they were friends, but he knew! He knew what Dick had done! He knew everything! More so than anyone else in her life. How could he have taken Dick's side?! Maybe it was true after all. Guys stuck together.

Relieved she looked up when Wallace's car pulled up. He would definitely take her mind of things.

"Supafly! Look who I ran into!" Wallace called walking up to her with a bright grin. Directly behind him followed a tall women with a short brown pixie cut. This time around without a color statement streak.

Laughing, Veronica stood up. "Mac!"

"Veronica." Smiling the two women hugged.

"Looking good there, Q."

"Likewise, Bond. What are you doing back here at Neptune? I thought we're the hell mouth and you were happy to stay away." she smiled at her friend.

"Ah, what can I say, I'm a great friend! But before we talk about that. How about a drink. Beer anyone?" They agreed and shortly after they settled back on the porch, each with a beer in their hands.

"So? Why are you back?" Mac finally asked.

"How about it, Papa Bear? It's your story after all."

"Yeah, well, my Mom, got it in her head that Echolls didn't kill his girlfriend and now she decided to mother him until that's proven."

"And?" Mac asked.

"He's accused of murder, Mac. I really don't want my Mom involved in that mess." Wallace replied incredulously.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Wallace, your mom is a grown woman. She can make her own decisions."

"I just don't want her involved with Echolls. That guy brings nothing but trouble."

"How is that?" Mac asked. "He's a Navy pilot, an All-American-Hero. He hasn't been in trouble with the law in almost a decade. And anyway, don't you think, it's a bit late to decide you don't want them involved now?"

"I know! Which is why I called V here!" Wallace called exasperatedly. "She'll find out the truth and Mom can come home."

"Actually, I don't think I'll need to do anything." Veronica interrupted.

Wallace stared at her in surprise.

"Yeah, well, I've spoken to Logan, today."

"You found out where he lives?!" Wallace asked. "How?!"

"I might have been gone for a while but I still have my ways." she replied coyly. No need to share all her secrets.

"Have you spoken to Mom?"

"No, Alicia wasn't there. She was out shopping. But I met Logan's lawyers." she took a long sip from her beer.

"And?" Mac asked.

"They're good, arrogant pieces of shit, but really good. He hired one of the best lawyers of New York." Veronica admitted.

"Of course, he did. Money can buy you everything, after all." Wallace rolled his eyes.

"I take it, you wouldn't hire the best lawyer you can afford if you were in trouble?" Mac asked sarcastically. That shut Wallace up.

"Anyway, they seem to think they'll easily prove Logan's innocence. And with their influence I'm pretty sure Lamb won't be able to get away with doing a shitty job. Apparently, he hasn't even let the medical examiner perform a autopsy yet! Thinks he doesn't need it, since he found Logan next to Carrie's body."

"Incompetent idiot!" Mac mumbled.

Veronica nodded.

"And what about my Mom?" Wallace came back to the point.

Veronica shrugged. "Nothing much we can do. Logan said he tried to make her leave, but she refused. The lawyers said they'd do what they could to keep her out of the whole situation."

The three friends silently sat side by side. Each following their own trains of thought.

"Did you find out, how my Mom got involved with Echolls anyway?" Wallace finally asked.

"I didn't really get a chance." Veronica admitted hesitantly. "I kind of got into a disagreement with Dick … after that it wasn't really the right moment to interrogate anyone."

"Wait!" Mac interrupted. "What do you mean, how Alicia and Logan got involved?"

Wallace looked at her confused. "Keep up, superbrain! Why else would my Mom be with him, now. Somehow they know each other."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Of course, they know each other! And you know that!"

"Wait, I do?" Wallace asked stunned.

"He does?" Veronica echoed equally surprised.

"Ah, how about yes?" Mac confirmed. "They've been friends for almost a decade now!"

"I didn't know that." Wallace insisted.

Mac snorted, "Sure you did, you probably just forgot again."

Speechless her two friends stared at her.

"And how do you know that?" Veronica eventually asked.

"What? Just because the two of you didn't want to talk or think about him, doesn't mean I had to do the same. Logan and I became friends during College and we still are." she replied slightly defensive.

"Ok, Q. Seems like you know a lot more than you let on, why don't you give me the rundown?"

"Sure you want to hear that?" Mac asked hesitantly.

Veronica nodded.

"Ok, mind you, I don't know all the details." She took another gulp and started her story. "After Veronica left, Logan was in a really bad place. For a couple of weeks he just hid in his suite, drank, and ordered room service and played video games.. The usual, you know. But this time it was worse than ever before. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't see me. One day, Dick came to me. He was out of his wits ..."

Veronica snorted. "Surprise!"

"You want to hear the story or pass judgement on people you haven't seen or spoken to in almost a decade?" Mac asked, now clearly annoyed.

Veronica stopped.

"So, Dick was really worried and so was I. We were brainstorming, trying to figure out, how to get him at least out of the room and into the shower. He really wasn't a pretty picture. Eventually, we decided to get Heather involved ..."

"Who is Heather?" Wallace interrupted.

"A very good friend of Logan's. Well, she is today, back then they had basically just met, but they were supposed to chat once a week. Dick called her sister and asked her for Heather's number. That's how they met. Dick and Heather's sister had a drunken hook-up and Heather and Logan got dragged along. The hook-up didn't last, the friendship between Logan and Heather did. Heather had helped him out of his stupor before, so we thought she might succeed again. The next thing I know, Logan is back at Hearst, attending all his classes. He asked me for help with some of them and of course I helped. Dick and I were ridiculously relieved but neither of us knew what exactly had gotten him out of his hole, until one day a couple of months later, he invited me for dinner at Alicia's. She kind of adopted him. Cooked for him, baked for him, mothered him to death and all that stuff. Once Dick realized what was going on, he joined in. Since then, Alicia had two additional sons to spoil rotten … and for all I can say, I think they totally love it!"

The three friends sat side by side silently for a moment.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Wallace finally asked incredulous.

Mac just shrugged. "You were. You just didn't have time or weren't interested. That's my point, you knew about Logan and Alicia."

Shocked Wallace stood up. "I remember now! Mom called me and asked me to come home for dinner. Said she had invited Logan, because he needed a family or some shit like that." he turned to Mac. "I thought that was a one-time thing!"

"So you knew they knew each other after all!" Veronica accused her BFF annoyed. That would have been helpful knowledge. She hated being blindsided like this.

"Yeah, well, I knew they had met for dinner. I thought it was a one time thing, just Mom taking pity on the poor orphan dumped by his girlfriend or something like that." Wallace got defensive.

"Nope, not a one time thing." Mac shrugged.

Wallace was speechless. So was Veronica. She knew, of course, why she hadn't known any of this. As Mac had pointed out, she had made a very clear cut after leaving for Stanford. Not a word about Logan or Neptune. Still, somehow it stung. Logan getting his life together, befriending Mac and even Alicia … It felt like … it felt like … betrayal. Even if she wasn't quite sure why.

"Now, you only have to tell me, that my Dad and Logan are the best of friends and my whole world view is shattered." Veronica joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Mac snorted. "Please. The only one who is less able to see Logan for who he really is than you and Wallace, is your dad." sighing she rose. "Which is kind of ironic when you think about it. After all, there was no one closer to Logan than you."

She took a long sip of her beer. "Anyway. You got into a fight with Dick? What was that about?" Mac wanted to know.

Veronica snorted. "Dick was just his usual asshole self." And he related the entire situation. Despite having brooded over it for most of the day, it was a relief to finally tell someone about it. And, as expected, Wallace was more than sympathetic. That was her BFF for you. But Mac stayed suspiciously quite.

"Mac?" Veronica asked.

Her friend sighed. "I don't know how to say this … but you've really screwed up this time."

"Wow! What?!" Wallace jumped to her defense. Best BFF ever.

"Don't get me wrong, you have every reason to hate Dick. He was a major screw up in high school and college. But Cassidy is a really sore point for him. It took us and his therapist years to convince him that, while he certainly contributed to the situation, it was ultimately Cassidy's decision and responsibility. He's been wrecked with guilt for all these years especially in regards to what happened to you and you basically blaming him … it's just not gonna help."

For a moment Wallace and Veronica were speechless.

"Therapy?! Richard Casablancas?" Wallace finally asked shocked.

Mac shrugged. "Sure. We all went. After what we've been through we really needed it."

"Logan as well?" Veronica asked, torn between surprise and sadness.

Mac smiled sadly. "That's not really for me to share. I probably shouldn't have told you about Dick either but I wanted you to understand. I get it, he was an asshole. Back then and now. But you have to understand. He's extremely defensive and protective of Logan … for the longest time they were all the other had and I think the thought of losing Logan scares Dick more than anything else … I just hope this isn't going to throw him back too much." Mac mumbled to herself.

Veronica was shocked. How had she not known any of this? How had she not seen this? Mac was still friends with Logan … and with Dick! Now that she thought about, Mac had mentioned more than once during a phone call she'd been out with friends, without ever mentioning their names. Which was unusual since she usually didn't hold back. If all these times she had been with either Dick or Logan, they had to be really close friends.

And therapy! Logan, Dick, and Mac?! She got why she didn't know about Logan and Dick, but why hadn't Mac ever mentioned she was doing therapy? She considered the other woman as one of her closest friends … but did she even really know her?

"Any other secrets I didn't know about?" she laughed drily.

"Veronica, my friendship with Logan and Dick isn't a secret. It's just … you've been gone for nine years and you didn't want to know. Did you really think everything here would stay the same while you were gone?" Mac asked her gently. "We all have changed."


End file.
